DEMONS LIPS
by hawkowl24
Summary: Sakura gets curious about Kakashi's mask during training,but he has one condition to let her see whats under it. t for some language that would make a 5-year old blush


DEMON'S LIPS

-Hawky

My first story written from Sakura's point of view, I hope it's not a failed experiment. this fic takes place before the incident with pein but after Naruto masters his new jutsu, or somewhere around then.

training. Damn training, till midnight! He was making us practice until _midnight, and if we didn't finish before then, we __**wouldn't**__ sleep until we did._ Yeah, me, Sai,, and Naruto. I don't know who the hell he thinks he is, but that man has nerve. He's not even our sensei anymore, and he still treats us like kids! Well, except _me _of course.

Well, here's how _that _ happened. Damn those demon lips of his.

"UGH! Kakashi-sensei! Can we_** please **_take a break now?" Naruto panted.

"Yes, I agree with Naruto, this training is rather draining, I believe a rest is in order." Sai said calmly.

"No way you wimps! I haven't even broken a sweat yet!" I joked.

"Well, if the rest of the team is exhausted, you can't function together as one, I guess a break would be okay." Kakashi said with an invisible smile, said smile was too weak to see under that mask when it was as dark as this. Damn, just what _was_ under that mask?

I retreated to a tree limb before Naruto could ask me out for the 50th time today, lately he had been pouring _**all**_ of his free time into wooing me. He wasn't getting anywhere fast.

At that thought Sakura laughed a little. Did a new wardrobe really make _that_ much difference? Even Sai had taken a moment to hit on her in his own creepy way this week. Sure, it showed a little skin, but only her abdomen, hell, _Sai_ wore less cloths than her, if that was saying anything.

Just then a I heard a small rustle and saw Kakashi jump onto the same giant limb I was on, which startled me and made me jump a little, enough for me to fall off of said tree branch.

But before I could fall more than a few feet Kakashi caught me.

"Hello Sakura, did I startle you?" He laughed a little.

"Yeah. Maybe a little." I smiled.

He put me down back where I was sitting and sat beside me, which was odd because he was usually kind of anti- social. He looked so deep in thought.

Of course, my dump brain didn't like silence, so my dumb mouth responded to it.

"So, Kakashi, telling me just what's under that mask of yours?"

"A face."

"May I _see _that face? It's just you and me here."

"There's only one way to get my mask off, and there's a condition that you _really _ **need ** to know what's under it."

"Okay. Lemme see then."

"Alright, just hold still then." he leaned over me. I had a pretty good idea of what that "one way" was.

"Just tell me to stop if you want me to." I found myself absolutely breathless, I couldn't tell him to stop _even if _ I wanted him to.

He pulled down his mask and what I saw was amazing, no, breathtaking, no, absolutely indescribably perfect. Too bad I didn't get to see it for but a second before he started kissing me, and of course I kissed back after a moment of pure shock.

neither of us heard Naruto sneak up on us, and frankly, I don't think either of us cared.

"HEY! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING TO SAKURA!" Naruto yelled from the other branch.

He pulled up his mask immediately and tried to explain how he was teaching me CPR.

Fortunately, Naruto bought it, but Sai, whom snuck up on us as well didn't believe us at all.

"Sakura and Kakashi Sittin in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G! " Sai chanted laughing.

"NO! Sai! Quit acting like a stupid five year old!" I said my face turning red before I hit him so hard he fell out of the tree we were all standing in.

Naruto looked at his wach and asked if we were going to start training again.

"Nope. we might as well all go home, Sai is unconscious, so that pretty much ruins everything." Kakashi said apathetically.

"Damn. Well, I guess I'm gone then. See ya." He waved as he jumped out of the tree.

"Well, now that their gone shall we pick up where we left off?" Kakashi whispered as he leaned over me again.

"Sure." Was all I could manage to say before he trapped me again. I just couldn't seem to get away from that demon's lips.


End file.
